Inuyasha
by rubymonkey
Summary: Inuyasha a half demon that finds his love but did his love kill his father


-1Inuyasha was the ruler of the western lands, when his father died. He also a half demon. Half demon, and half human which both parts loved because he's one of a kind. But something weird happened on a beautiful day.

Inuyasha was walking to school, when he ran into another person. Which Inuyasha thought it was a guy? "Why don't you watch where your going?" Inuyasha asked angry.

The girl said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Then they both look at each other. And they were shocked to see what they saw. Inuyasha and the girl both yelled "YOU'RE A HALF DEMON!!!!!"

The girl said " My name is Kagome what's your?"

" Inuyasha, ruler of the western lands."

At that moment Kagome bowed and said sorry more times then you can count. Inuyasha said " Look at me"

" But a ruler should not be look at by a civilian"

"I don't care"

Kagome look into his eyes and he look into her eyes. They meet golden-brown with brown.

Soon after school Inuyasha and Kagome both walk back to his place. Inuyasha's mom was there, but she was in the study. Inuyasha said "Kagome, I know that we only meet today, but will you be my girlfriend?" He waited patiently.

Kagome said " Yes, if you don't mind a civilian like me, I mean I'm a nothing…" she went on and on until Inuyasha lips came crashing down on Kagome. She was shocked at first, but kiss back more passionate.

Inuyasha back up Kagome until she hit the couch and started to push down on her. She was to caught up in the moment that she knew he was the one and he knew the she was the one.

Kagome was on her back with Inuyasha on top of her. Kagome broke the kiss to get in a better position. And she picked straddling his hips. They started to kiss again, but with more passion then ever. Inuyasha hands started to roam under her shirt which made Kagome moan. that's when Inuyasha's mom come out of the study and saw the scene.

Inuyasha's shouted "Guards" over and over again. They pull Kagome off Inuyasha, which made him mad.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting that girl off you!"

"Let her go guards she's fine"

The guards let down Kagome. Inuyasha's mom didn't like that " Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because she is my girlfriend" Inuyasha's mom looked shocked.

Inuyasha introduce them and excused them to go to his room.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in his room. "Sorry, about my mom she doesn't trust girls that much" said Inuyasha.

Kagome asked "Why"

"Because the girls I meet are gold digger"

Kagome was shocked to hear a statement like that to her. But Inuyasha didn't know what her titled was in the Southern Lands. In the southern lands Kagome is a Queen, but doesn't want to be.

Kagome thought it was the right thing to do to tell Inuyasha what she is. "Inuyasha, can I tell you something?"

"yes anything"

Kagome starts to tell Inuyasha about who she is when Inuyasha's mom came in. but all she heard was the southern lands and she said "don't you hate the Queen there."

Kagome was scare to come back if inuyasha said the samething she would leave. But Inuyasha said "No, I don't hate the Southern lands Queen because she is Kagome and I'm in love with Kagome"

Kagome was happy to hear that. She ran over to Inuyasha and gives him a kiss on the mouth. Inuyasha's mom was not happy, so she pulled Inuyasha out of the room.

Outside of the room Inuyasha's mom was yelling at Inuyasha because he loved the Queen of the Southern lands. But Inuyasha didn't know that the Queen of Southern lands killed his father. Inuyasha's mom was saying to Inuyasha in a quiet voice the story of how Inuyasha's dad died. Inuyasha was mad and I don't mean I'll kill you later I mean I'll kill you now and slowly.

Inuyasha went back into his room and Inuyasha's mom came with him. They both looked at Kagome.

"What" said Kagome worried.

Inuyasha said one named "INUTAISHO"

Kagome was scared now because she know who he was " Inuyasha can I explain"

"No, you killed my father. I can't dated someone like that."

"But I didn't kill him."

Inuyasha and his mom were questioning it. Inuyasha's mom was the one to ask "What are you talking about"

" That was my aunt the old Queen of the Southern lands"

Inuyasha's mom was a little mad but Inuyasha was happy to hear that.

"But you look just like the person who killed my husband"

" But I'm not, unless you're your name is Queen Izy"

But to Kagome disappointment Inuyasha's mom name was Izy.

"Why did you say that"

"Because Izy is the one who killed my father so my aunt killed Inutaisho"

"I didn't kill your father"

Kagome was to much of a know it all not to miss her name.

"Fine, but do you remember this name Dale H."

Izy was shocked because that was the guy she talked to about an engagement for Inuyasha to his daughter Kaggie.

" Is your nickname Kaggie Kagome."

" Yes but only my father called me that"

"You're the person that should be married to Inuyasha already"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were in shocked. But Kagome just nodded and Inuyasha was so happy. Because now he doesn't have to marry a stranger and the person he's not in love with. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at each other with love in their eyes. Izy saw this and left the room so Kagome and Inuyasha could make out.


End file.
